Portrait de la Jeune Fille en Feu
by Chirowitch
Summary: L'Histoire continue malgré la fin du film...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Le film et la musique utilisés ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont respectivement propriétés de Céline Sciamma et SYML. En espérant que vous aimerez, et que vous me laisserez quelques mots pour que je puisse m'améliorer...

Portrait de la Jeune Fille en Feu

Chapitre 1

Marianne avait longtemps rêvé d'une vie différente. Depuis l'enfance, tout paraissait la mener à l'indépendance. Loin d'être sensible aux conventions de la condition féminine de son siècle, elle ne s'était pliée qu'à celles de sa peinture. Ainsi, elle ignorait délibérément ce que la société semblait vouloir lui infliger. Elle avait 38 ans. Quand elle rentrait chez elle le soir, elle n'embrassait ni mari hypothétique, ni enfant imaginaire. Fourrée la plupart du temps dans l'atelier que son père avait commencé à lui transmettre, elle vouait son existence à l'Art. Le dessin, la peinture habitaient une grande part de son paysage. Elle créait, enseignait, voyageait et exposait depuis des années, et trouvait une certaine satisfaction à mener la vie qu'elle avait choisie. Toutefois, vint un jour où son quotidien commença à lui paraître répétitif. Jamais elle ne peignait la même toile, ni même n'avait le même sujet d'inspiration. Pourtant, quelque chose lui manquait. Une sensation, une lumière qu'elle semblait avoir enfouie au plus profond d'elle même des années auparavant, comme pour la préserver de la dureté de la vie. En son coeur, une cloche de verre, froide, opacifiée par le temps. Il lui arrivait parfois qu'elle se soulève, à peine, juste assez pour colorer ses rêves d'une teinte toute particulière, insaisissable. Elle se réveillait alors avec un poids énorme dans la poitrine, sans souvenir aucun des images de la nuit. Ces événements se répétaient de plus en plus souvent, comme pour lui crier des mots qu'elle refusait d'entendre. Elle cherchait sans sonder, se questionnait sans réfléchir. Cela n'aurait pu durer indéfiniment.

Un jour, son père vint la trouver alors qu'elle peignait dans son atelier.

\- Marianne, on vient de porter une lettre pour toi.

Elle s'essuya les mains sur son tablier, et saisit l'enveloppe que lui tendait son père. Sans doute une nouvelle commission. Dépliant la feuille, un bref message s'ouvrit alors à elle.

_Quiberon. Dès que possible._

Son souffle se coupa net. Rien d'autre que deux petits mots, qui n'auraient sans doute pu troubler personne d'autre. Son père remarqua sa mine, qui changea subitement.

****\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je-oui, oui, répliqua-t-elle en repliant nerveusement la lettre comme s'il s'agissait d'un message compromettant. Rien d'important.

L'homme tiqua, sentant que le ton de sa fille ne traduisait pas la même chose que son air confus.

****\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, oui. Un mandat pour un portrait en province, cela bouscule un peu mes projets. Il faut simplement que je m'organise.

Il accepta ses explications d'une moue approbative, et repartit en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

Marianne tenta de trouver d'autres détails sur le papier. L'écriture ne lui était pas familière, la lettre n'avait pas d'odeur particulière. Son esprit commença à tempêter sourdement. Elle pensait pourtant avoir enterré cette partie de son histoire, avait juré de ne pas rouvrir cette boîte de Pandore qui n'appartenait qu'au passé. Etait-ce Héloïse ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas glissé d'indices pour y voir plus clair ? Etait-ce une mauvaise blague, une lettre perdue ressurgie des années après son envoi ? Et, surtout, cela supposait-il que Marianne fasse le voyage jusqu'au presque-bout-du-monde ?

Le feu qu'elle avait passé tant d'années à tenter d'étouffer reprit de plus belle, et la persuada de se rendre à Quiberon au plus vite. Qu'importait qui était l'auteur de la lettre, qu'importait si elle avait été envoyée huit ans auparavant. Il devait y avoir une raison faisant qu'elle l'avait lu ce jour; et les regrets qui laisseraient passer sa chance la rendraient plus amère que les remords de plusieurs jours de trajet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

La mer vivante. Les falaises crayeuses. Le cri des mouettes qui riaient de voir les hommes à la merci de l'eau. Rien n'avait changé en huit ans. Assise dans une barque qui aurait pu être celle qui l'avait déjà portée jusqu'à ces plages claires, Marianne s'accrochait au rebord pour ne pas être emportée par les flots mouvants. Elle n'avait pas eu à se questionner longtemps quant à la nécessité de revenir. Bien sûr, cela réveillait déjà en elle de douloureuses lames de fond, des sensations viscérales qui l'avaient profondément empreintée. Mais elle croyait en ce qui l'incitait à venir, et ne passerait pas à côté de cet appel sorti de nulle part.

Enfin un pied à terre, les souvenirs se firent plus forts encore. Les hommes repartis sur leur barque, Marianne laissa retomber son sac et ses genoux dans le sable. Il n'était ni chaud ni froid, ni accueillant ni hostile. Mais il avait toujours cette odeur, ce goût sous les doigts qui lui rappelaient ce temps où elle avait aimé comme jamais plus elle ne pensait aimer un jour. Elle se souvint s'être juré de ne pas revenir, de ne plus y penser, de ne plus rien sentir. Mais tout était encore là, tel qu'elle l'avait laissé, et ses larmes devinrent bientôt trop lourdes à retenir. Elle éclata en sanglots, après huit ans de mutisme. Les mains sur son visage, elle ne put réprimer la violence des émotions qui la secouaient, saccadant sa respiration, arrachant l'intense douleur de ses yeux. Elle voulut même crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle devait se soumettre à ses ouragans intérieurs pour parvenir à les laisser passer. Après quelques minutes, quand son souffle commença à s'apaiser, des doutes vinrent immiscer en silence dans son esprit : au fond, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de revenir ? Ne s'agissait-t-il pas d'une erreur de plus, d'un enfantillage qui cesserait sitôt qu'elle reprendrait la mer ? Son cœur cria un Non transfixiant pour faire taire ses turbulences. Elle était là parce qu'elle ne pouvait être ailleurs. Il n'était pas question de faire demi tour. Sécher ses larmes, se relever et avancer. Cela marchait pour toutes les situations de la vie qui vous en veulent au point de vous mettre à terre.

La houle lui intima dans un souffle de se remettre sur ses pieds; elle obtempéra. Reprenant son sac et ses esprits, elle poursuivit le chemin tantôt ensablé, tantôt tortueux jusqu'à la demeure qu'il l'avait accueillie auparavant. Dans les jardins, les mêmes courbes voûtaient encore les chênes centenaires. Les hortensias ornaient les mêmes murs de leurs reflets violacés, le lierre courait sur les mêmes pierres. Seul le lichen avait poursuivi sa progression sur les toits d'ardoise, les teintant de plus en plus jaune à mesure du temps.

Arrivée sous le porche, elle marqua un instant d'hésitation avant de frapper timidement à la porte de bois. Elle n'entendit personne lui demander de se présenter; on ouvrit de suite et fondit sur elle sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Marianne ! Vous êtes venue ! échappa la domestique en la serrant contre elle.

\- S-Sophie ? N'étiez vous pas censée quitter la Bretagne après le départ d'Héloïse ?

Relâchant son étreinte, Sophie répondit :

\- Elle m'a suppliée de rester. Pour les rares fois où elle revient ici. Je suis seule la plupart du temps, je m'occupe de la maison.

\- C'est elle qui vous a dit que je venais ?

\- … Non. Entrez, je dois vous parler.

Passant la porte, Marianne sentit remonter en elle les tourments qui l'avaient saisie un peu plus tôt. L'espace d'une seconde, elle se revit faisant le chemin inverse pour la dernière fois. Elle pouvait encore entendre Héloïse lui dire de se retourner, encore percevoir le fracas de son cœur se déchirant le même instant. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, son corps entier voulut fondre sur le sol froid de l'entrée. _Cuisine. Va à la cuisine. C'est tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est là, maintenant. _

Les deux femmes atteignirent la cuisine et Sophie laissa la peintre s'asseoir le temps d'aller chercher de quoi boire. Elle revint avec une bouteille de vin et en servit à Marianne. Celle ci demanda :

\- Vous m'inquiétez Sophie. Allez vous m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ?

\- Ma maîtresse ne sait pas que vous êtes là, répondit-elle la mine grave. C'est moi qui vous ai fait venir.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Marianne manqua de s'étouffer dans son verre.

\- J'ai retourné la question mille fois dans ma tête mais cela s'est révélé être la seule solution. Vous devez la voir. J'ai peur pour elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Où est-elle ?

\- Elle est revenue de Milan la semaine dernière, dans un état que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée, et mange à peine. J'en suis sérieusement inquiète.

\- Vous m'avez fait venir parce qu'elle est muette ? Est-ce une plaisanterie ? N'a-t-elle pas une mère pour s'occuper de ces choses là ?

\- C'est tout à fait sérieux, il faut que vous la voyiez pour comprendre. Je vous en prie, vous êtes mon dernier recours. Je n'aurais pas fait appel à vous si le cas n'était pas si important.

Ce fut en croisant le regard de Sophie que Marianne saisit la gravité de la situation. La servante n'avait pas pour habitude de traduire son angoisse, même dans les moments difficiles. Mais en cet instant, ses yeux semblaient emplis d'une réelle inquiétude.

La peintre posa ses mains sur les siennes, comme pour témoigner de sa compréhension, et reprit :

\- Où est elle ?

\- Elle est partie peu avant que vous n'arriviez. Allez voir près de la plage, sans doute la trouverez-vous là bas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

A peine arrivée, Marianne avait déjà refait le chemin en arrière pour rejoindre la mer. Elle ne savait à quoi s'attendre, ni même quoi penser. Allait-elle trouver Héloïse ? Et que dirait-elle ? Comment fallait-il qu'elle réagisse si elle la voyait ? La peur se mêlait à l'anxiété et tordait son estomac. Les mots de Sophie l'avaient effrayée, tant et si bien qu'elle ne pouvait que s'imaginer le pire. Peut être aussi serait-elle repoussée. Un nouveau rejet la tuerait sûrement, mais elle voulait en avoir le coeur net. Tenter le tout pour le tout, et voir de quoi il s'agissait vraiment.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, elle atteignit la plage qui l'avait vue débarquer. Elle se mit alors à la recherche du moindre bruit, de la moindre couleur mouvante qui aurait pu la mener à une trace de vie humaine. Le rythme de son coeur s'accélérait à mesure que ses pas marquaient le sable, perdue entre doute et appréhension. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'elle appelle Héloïse, hésitait quant à la direction à prendre. Le vent parut alors se faire plus fort, gonflant sa robe telle une voile, manquant presque de l'emporter avec lui. Il l'obligea à le suivre dans une bourrasque irrésistible, et la mena en direction d'un repli de falaise, à l'abri des folies de la mer. Les mains serrant le châle qu'elle portait sur la tête, Marianne avançait péniblement sur le sable lourd. Elle reconnaissait les recoins que lui montrait le vent, l'entendait presque lui demander si elle se souvenait de tout. Quand enfin, arrivée près de la grotte, elle discerna une flamme rouge sombre qui semblait marcher en sa direction. Son coeur s'arrêta net dans sa course, ses jambes manquèrent de se dérober. Le brasier vivant arborait un costume de femme de plus en plus précis à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle, attirée comme un aimant en dépit de la faiblesse de ses jambes apeurées. La distance entre les deux âmes se résumait à une trentaine de mètres, quand l'incandescence cessa d'avancer. Marianne l'imita, tenta de dompter sa respiration devenue folle. Et la vit tomber à genoux.

Elle reprit sa course pour la rejoindre, mais fut à nouveau interrompue par une injonction glaçante.

****\- Non ! Ne t'approche pas ! cria la flamme en la contrant d'une main.

Marianne obéit. Elle maintint un espace suffisamment proche pour la voir avec clarté, assez loin pour ne pas la troubler. Ses yeux inspirèrent jusqu'au plus petit détail qu'ils pouvaient observer, se grisèrent sans retenue de la vision qu'ils avaient espéré tant de temps dans le silence. Héloïse, enfin. Héloïse à terre, Héloïse fuyante. Mais Héloïse toujours.

La tête baissée, elle lança :

\- Que faites vous ici ?

\- Je ne le sais pas plus que vous. On m'a fait venir. On m'a dit de vous trouver. J'attends la suite.

\- On ?

\- Sophie.

A nouveau, un silence. Héloïse finit par élever le regard et percuta celui de la peintre. Un fracas imperceptible sembla cogner leurs oreilles, dans un instant suspendu que seul le vent faisait mouvoir. Sans savoir si elle l'avait vraiment décidé, Marianne se remit à avancer. Ses pas se firent moins laborieux, attirés toujours plus par la chaleur du foyer qu'ils rejoignaient. Elle l'atteignit enfin, et s'agenouilla face à elle. Ses mots se perdirent avant de n'oser sortir de sa bouche, la laissant muette face à Héloïse, qui elle même peinait à ouvrir les traits de son visage. Les deux femmes se regardèrent un temps sans penser, sans faire aucune observation mentale quant aux années qui auraient pu vieillir leurs expressions ou faner leur fraîcheur. Peut être que rien n'avait changé, finalement. Peut être qu'elles s'étaient endormies une longue nuit qui avait paru durer huit ans, pour se réveiller en face de la même personne, poussée par les mêmes vagues de passion.

Perdue entre les réalités supposées ou réelles, Héloïse se surprit à diriger sa main doucement pour venir effleurer la joue de Marianne. Celle ci échappa un soupir, avant de laisser un léger baiser sur la paume qui la caressait. Elle était morte mille fois en s'imaginant ce contact.

D'un accord tacite, leurs corps succombèrent à l'attraction qui les soumettait, pour qu'elles s'enlacent enfin. La tête dans le creu du cou d'Héloïse, un éclair frappa Marianne, qui se revit la serrer pour la dernière fois, dans un geste désespéré, tentant l'espace d'une seconde de graver le goût de sa peau dans sa mémoire. Tout était intact, fidèle à ses souvenirs. Mais cette fois là, une sensation plus agréable vint remplacer la saveur du déchirement qu'elle avait ressenti. L'odeur enivrante d'Héloïse lui parut plus femme encore que lors de leur première rencontre, il devint difficile de retenir ses forces qui l'étreignaient tout contre elle.

Les deux femmes pleuraient. Soulagement, souffrance; tout se mélangeait. Leurs mains parcouraient leurs dos, leurs coeurs battaient à tout rompre. Enfin, elles permirent à leurs lèvres de se reconnaître. Un baiser doux, chaud, tendre, scella leurs retrouvailles parmi les larmes. Jamais elles n'auraient imaginé revivre tout cela. L'excitation au creu du ventre. L'ardeur au bout de la langue. L'incohérence du souffle. Et l'amour, qui ne s'était manifestement pas avoué vaincu.

Le visage de Marianne entre les mains, Héloïse murmura :

\- Dites moi que cela est réel. Dites moi que ce n'est pas un rêve de plus.

\- Je le sens plus vrai que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre tout ce temps. Si c'est un songe je souhaite ne jamais devoir me réveiller.

A nouveau, un baiser. En elles, cette urgence de se rassurer que la scène était palpable. Marianne perçu les frissons qui parcouraient la peau d'Héloïse, qui bientôt se mit à trembler face au vent qui sévissait toujours, malgré la chaleur qui s'établissait entre elles.

-Rentrons, glissa-t-elle alors. Vous tremblez comme une feuille. Nous serons mieux au chaud pour rêver ensemble.


End file.
